Silent as Snow
by Nicholas Ruien
Summary: (Summary Inside) What if Harry potter was abuseded to the point of silence, Can Pitch and Jack get over their differences enough to help the boy who lived as well as discover the nagging feelings they have for each other and the young boy. (HarryxPitchxJack) (Mentions of Abuse) (Gray Harry)(Slytherin Harry)(Manip Dumbles) (Bad Ron) (Ravenclaw Hermione) (Good Malfoys and Snape)
1. Prologue: Ice and Shadows

Summary: After 7 years of isolation by the Dursleys Harry Potter gave up all forms of communication. He was content with his small cupboard until two beings came into his life. Jack Frost and Pitch Black, two completely different beings who paired to help the young boy regain his lost trust in humanity. (Bad Summary I Know). Rated M for language and other things that I will add spur of the moment. I'll try to keep it as friendly as I can but no promises.

A/N: This is another ridiculous idea I had now that I am sort of back in the groove with many of my previous projects either being dumped or completed. I will gradually update more but for now I want to get this out to say I am back and will be posting a bit more. P.S, I kind of lost my writing touch so I will be a bit out of whack. If you like this then tell me. P.P.S. I might take DZ2's idea of posting a story for future stories I might write. I hope he doesn't mind. As always, Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy this new idea. BTW this is prior to the events of The Rise of the Guardians; therefore the events didn't take place. Btw I might switch POVs at certain intervals so please bear with me.

Prologue: Ice and Shadows

Jack's POV:

Immortality was a Bitch, to watch the world pass you by as you sat in the corner unable to be a part of what was once your home. My name… Nope, still don't remember and if you ask me I could say I care less. But if you need a name for me, my name is Jack, Jack Frost. It's been over 300 years sense I had any sort of contact and to be honest, it's getting kind of lonely honestly. Imagine floating around the world for the last 3 centuries without any sort of contact and you can get the picture. Yea, I can be considered insane, Aren't we all, but that was the only thing that kept me from isolating myself in a cave somewhere for the rest of my eternal life.

So far, I've learned 13 Different languages and watched the world's market places so much that I can predict them. I've sat through every possible lecture through the world and learned everything I could do with my time up until now. But today found me sitting outside a house watching a small family in the comforts of their home. The man and woman were cuddling over a baby. The man had inky black hair and glasses while the woman had intense green eyes and flaming red hair. The baby was a combination of both with jet black hair as well as intense emerald eyes.

Watching the family, I felt a sense of sadness force its way into my mind. Why was I like this instead of with a family? I had been pondering this throughout my whole existence, when I woke up that day; I had no idea of where I came from or who I was. Insane right, but anyway, looking at the family with jealousy I noticed the baby turn his eyes from his family and looked out the window, right at me! Shock echoed onto my face as I looked around, surely he wasn't looking at me, when people many times his age hadn't even bat an eye at my presence.

Watching the baby giggle, I was shocked when he pointed at me and giggled loudly alerting his parents. Watching them turn to the window in alarm. Their eyes passed over me sadly as my hopes faded into the crisp windy night. Sighing, I floated away ignoring the shadowed figure approaching the house as I vanished into the night.

Pitch's POV

Jack Frost…. A strange being in my mind yet, why was I so attracted to him. Was it that we were similar, I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't allow myself to succumb to such emotions. Watching from the shadows as he flew away, I sighed and stalked over to the house watching the scene, a man radiating power was making his way towards the house. For some reason this house called to me much like the young Frost boy did. After a strange occurrence a few years back my powers collapsed on my form. After a year of sleep in a power induced coma, I woke up to a much younger form yet an influx of power and control over my domain. But, along with it came this longing in my being, I wish I knew what it was?

Ignoring this feeling, I walked towards the window watching the scene unfold. Feeling the fear radiating through the house I smiled sadistically, hey I couldn't help it. Fear was my opium and it was like a five star feast. Cursing my smaller form, I stalked into the building watching the young boy stare at the taller male who was holding a sort of stick out to him. Curiosity filled my vacant form. Watching with interest, a bright green light rushed towards the child only to rock the foundation of the house as the same green light ricochet from the baby and hit the man in the chest vaporizing him in an instant and blowing away half the side of the building much to my amusement. Walking over to the child, I scanned over him noting the dark power pulsing from his forehead and a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Watching him, I was extremely surprised when he looked right into my eyes and smiled. Taking a step back, I heard a slight popping noise and sunk into the shadows watching as an old man stepped into the doorway and walked over to the child. Watching the old man, I noticed him hold out a similar stick towards the child who began crying in pain. A growl formed in my chest as I went to tackle the old man only to pass through him. Anger filled me as he smiled darkly and vanished into the night leaving the poor child alone. A feeling of protection entered my entire being as I wrapped the shadows around the mysterious boy watching as he was lulled to sleep by the lingering darkness. Hearing slight movement behind me, I turned spotting the Jack Frost boy.

My mind shifted from its overprotective mode as I stood up and sneered. "Jack Frost… What a pleasant surprise." Inside I was going through turmoil of emotions, we had met on many separate occasions, and each one ending in the complete loathing of the other, the fight was devoid from me this time though. This boy, this teen, didn't seem as annoying to look at as the other times. "Pitch, The boy, I seen you've taken notice of him. Wonder what an old hag like you would want." A cocky grin appeared on the pale boys face. "Though, you seem less old than before. Not as unpleasant as last time." Ignoring the jab, I looked down at the boy as I said. "He lost both his parents on the same night. I feel like his life is going to make ours look like a walk in the park." Feeling the chilly teen walk up beside me, I sensed his agreement before looking up at the sky." The moon shines bright tonight Frost, I may have a lack of a heart but I feel as though the man above has given us a duty. If you wish to accept my proposal from before…" I left the topic hanging. I really didn't want to work so closely with the frost boy but this child… he made the loneliness seem obsolete. I know Frost is also suffering from the loneliness so maybe this child could be our escape. Turning from the moon, I looked at Frost who seemed deep in thought. Scanning his pale features, I couldn't help but admire the teen as he glanced at me with his icy blue eyes. Nodding, He held out his hand in a silent agreement to which I shook with determination. Maybe this was my chance to escape the isolation eternity has brought….

A/N: So, How was the first chapter, you like the prologue? Don't worry, if you all like the story then I will post more but for now this is all I am going to reveal. If you guys think the plot is to confusing then let me know so I can improve it but for now. Here's the first chapter. Chao! By the way, thanks to the power boost, Pitch can use the powers he shown in the movies. I know it seems cheesy but I kinda liked his powers with the dark sand.


	2. Chapter 1: A Near Fatal Clarity

A/N: Hey guys here's chapter two and I can honestly say that I am happy with the results of this story. The first chapter couldn't have gone better in terms of style and timing. I think I ended it off good so now we are going to continue off where we left off. Just kidding was going to get a major time skip in which we find out what the old man's manipulations have done. The sadness level in this chapter is kind of high so please have some tissues ready. As always I don't own Harry Potter and one can only use what is given to them by the great creators who gave us the base for our amazing stories. Please as always review if you enjoy or have any criticism, it's always taken into consideration and I use it all to improve my stories.

Chapter 1: The Near Fatal Clarity

It has been 6 years since the accident with the Potter family and all has been hell for everyone. After being picked up and taken to the Dursleys under orders of the Headmaster. Harry Potter was soon stuffed into a small Cupboard under the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive. For the next 6 years he was made a slave to the family since he could walk and talk.

At the tender age of 3, Harry was already working with chemicals considered dangerous for any child, as he was forced to clean the house every day from top to bottom in an endless list of chores deemed fit by his uncle and aunt.

At 4 he was learning to cook under the watchful eyes of his aunt who dared him to even stare at the delicious food that was meant for her whale of a husband and their baby "dudders". If he even messed up on anything he was beaten near death and tossed in his cupboard for an indefinite amount of time. Denied food for long periods of time as well as tortured by the sadistic Vernon Dursley had left the young boy in numerous near death scenarios and malnourishment as well as a lithe sickly form in the long term. Despite all this, the boy managed to keep a small smile on his face at the end of the day when he was able to rest in his sanctuary.

At the age of 6, the young boy was introduced to the joys of school, after the first report where his teachers proclaimed him a young prodigy; Harry was beaten like never before for trying to show off in front of his peers and Dudley who was idiotic as well as morbidly obese at the time. Forced to dumb himself down, Harry slowly felt the weight of the world enter his young sickly form and that once radiant smile never graced his face again.

At the age of 7, Things went to hell; Vernon had almost lost his job and after a night of drinking came home in a fit of rage. Spit flying out his mouth, he yelled "Boy! Get your ass here right now!" Young harry ran toward Vernon from cleaning up the living room. Standing in front of him with his hands behind his back and his eyes staring at the floor, He listened as Vernon ranted and raved about him losing his job was the young wizards fault. Suddenly, a blinding hot pain spread across his chest as he looked up in pain to see Vernon holding a silver knife. The blade drenched in the poor boys blood as harry looked down once more to see blood spreading across his chest. "You're going to die tonight boy; I want to hear your screams as I send you down to hell with the rest of your freak parents."

The night was filled with Harry's screams from the soundproof basement as he was forced to repeat what Vernon told him to say, with each line as new spread of pain lashed across his body. "You are nothing boy, you were born nothing and you will die nothing." Vernon's venom laced drunken words echoed into his darkness as harry faded into the abyss, unknown to his. Two entities were fighting whatever force was holding them back to save the boy. Both Jack Frost and Pitch Black were using whatever powers they had in their arsenal to kill the Whale but nothing affected him. The boy couldn't see them and their anguished souls were yearning to help numb the boy's pain but nothing they did helped.

When all was done and the pitiful excuse of a human tossed the carcass in the Cupboard they laid there hoping their presence could comfort the boy, Jack was praying to whatever entity could hear him to save the boy. Pitch was cursing a storm and swearing on what he would do the Dursley family if he could. Suddenly, they heard a chuckle from the mass of scars and flesh as they looked down at the boy. The boys intense green eyes, the same ones that gave them hope over the years even after whatever the old man's manipulations did ceased the recognition of the two spirits were staring between the two raging spirits.

Jack floated closely to the boy and placed a cool hand on his cheek gasping at the warmth the action brought unlike the empty feeling that came when they passed through a human. "Are you two an angel and a demon that came to claim my soul?" He whispered weakly, closing his eyes as the contact had numbed the fiery pain running through his body. Glancing at each other, Pitch spoke up softly, His voice although as soft as he could speak unlike the usual sarcastic bite it held. It still had the hints of malice towards the boy's family." Rest boy, we are not here to claim your soul. We will guard you as you recover so don't worry. Now sleep" laying his hand over the boys head, Pitch sent him to a deep dreamless sleep withholding the fact that he might not even survive this ordeal.

Glancing at the Ice spirit, Jack looked back at pitch, a tear of anger in his usually mischievous eyes. He whispered, His voice laced with the confusion and vengeful anger portrayed on his face. "All this time and just now he can see us. When there's a chance he can die. How can humans be so cruel?" Turning away, Pitch sighed, He wasn't truly evil, and he knew he had some goodness in him despite having a craving of fear and darkness. But this was way beyond him. How can a human be so sadistic when spirits were supposed to be the pure evil or good ones? Shaking his head he looked up through the cramped ceiling and made a promise. If this boy woke up then he would protect him for the rest of eternity and maybe… just maybe, he could join them so they won't be lonely no more.

Meanwhile:

Harrys mind had shattered; He didn't want to live no more. Looking around the inky blackness he remembered, before succumbing to the darkness, the two faces. Maybe he was dead now. Feeling a small migraine that thought exited his head. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and turned around only to be bathed in the light of a large full moon in the black sky. "_You stand strong for such a tortured soul, I bless you with the sight of my guardians, and you can see and interact with them. Fate may try but you make your own path young one remember this. When you wish to move one from this world we will meet again. I will have a proposition for you." _With that, The moon faded and Harry was left to wander the darkness, a warm presence enveloping him as he traveled on while his body rested and healed.

A/N: What do you guys think, was it enjoyable I will update again soon but for now enjoy this and I will post more at a later time! Chao!


	3. Chapter 2: Plan B

A/N: Here's chapter 2, sorry i've been gone for a bit. I've had one of my moments again but anyways, i'm back for a bit and here is the next chapter to Silent as Snow, In this chapter we will learn some more about Pitch and Jack as well as why they were attracted to Harry in the first place. As always, leave a review so I can know what I can work on and what you guys like. I will update again when I can but schools almost out so I will most likely have enough time to update more.

Chapter 2: Plan B

Some say it was fate that the world was formed, our moon, our skies, our oceans. Others say it was an act of divine intervention that formed our world and help lead it to what it is today. But everything led back to that small orbital object in the skies at night. The oceans, the creatures of the night, even travelers. All rely on the moon to survive when darkness claims the world.

The man on the moon was no exception, He didn't want to be worshipped, much less idolized or even noticed. He just wished to provide the humans with some sort of protection and understanding of the events around them. Hence why he created the holidays, Santa Claus, or Saint Nick, was a representation of the giving nature in humans and the protection of innocence in children around the world.

The Easter rabbit was a signal of the coming of spring, and with him, the end of the lunar cycle and new warmth throughout the world. The tooth fairy was the collector of human memories and the protector of those precious moments that the humans wished to cherish forever.

The Sandman was the protector of the unconscious mind, when humans sleep they are leaving their minds vulnerable, so it was the sandman's job to protect these vulnerable thoughts and dreams.

When the man created Pitch and Jack, He only wished that the others understood these two beings purpose instead of out casting them. Pitch was supposed to be the bringer of darkness to humanity when light became too blinding,

He was the protector of reality and with it, the truth and fears it brought. Sadly, the others misinterpreted him and out casted him. Jack was the protector of fun; Snow was pure and innocent with an undeniable fury to it when tempered. He hated his powers so he out casted himself in hopes of one day remembering his purpose and past.

The Man on the Moon needed them to realize their purpose before they faded completely. They were drowning in their self-pity and fading from reality much to his horror. The two spirits didn't deserve this. Devising a plan, he watched curiously as Lady Magic left a small house, it was surrounded by dense magic so he couldn't sense inside it, but he knew that something big was being protected and he immediately put that thought into his plans for his two spirits.

3 Months later:

Lady Magic saved his two spirits. The Man on the Moon felt like squeezing the other deity as he watched his two spirits curiously watch the house. After a few seeds planted in their mind he watched the thoughts form into ideas in their minds and actions soon followed. Watching keenly, He felt the two's energy signature rise. It wasn't enough to completely stop the fading but it slowed it down enough for him to plan at a much easier rate. Smiling gently, the Man began to plan ahead for the next phase of his plans, now revolving on the curious house that captured his two spirits.

1 Day Later:

No, No, No! Months of planning all ruined in a night by the cursed Leaders of Light and Dark. The Man on the Moon was livid, when the barriers collapsed and he finally saw what was in the house, he witnessed pure murder of innocent people, a whole family torn apart by two opposing factions. Immediately sending a seed into Frost's mind, he sent the same to Pitch and watched as they stopped everything they was doing and went to the partially destroyed house. Pitch got there first and immediately went to protect the small child left by the aftermath. Watching as the Light leader appeared, the man began to scan his mind, shivering by the dark thoughts, he watched in horror as the man began placing blocks after blocks on the child, ignoring his cries of pain. Suppressing his anger, He saw his other guardian arrive and smiled. After a short chat, they agreed to help the child, Maybe his plans weren't in ruin now. Deciding, he went back to salvage his plans, Hoping this small child could finally save his guardians.

1 year Later (Jack/Pitch 3rd POV)

Jack and Pitch were currently watching the small boy with barely suppressed anger. After being in solitude for so long, the two were slowly regaining their powers and they were flexing them with making the Dursleys lives miserable. This has been going on for a month now and thus far the boy has given them nothing to know that he's seen them like when he was a baby. Ignoring this painful truth, they did whatever they could to protect them even going as far as to have a 3 day blizzard in the middle of summer when one of the child's punishments went too far.

"Pitch, Jack, and can you too hear me? Of course you can, Anyway I wish to say that I am proud of you two in taking care of the young one." The two spirits were sitting in the cupboard nursing the sleeping potter as best they could when a strange voice was heard in both their heads. Looking around in alarm, the two spirits suddenly vanished from sight as they reappeared in a beautiful room full of odds and ends. Looking around, they spotted an old man sitting behind a desk, a small orb on his desk as he looked up from it and stared at them with piercing silver eyes. Smiling warmly at them, the old man introduced himself as the Man on the Moon before waving his hand as 2 small beanbags appeared. Sitting down, pitch spoke first, His smooth voice hiding the confusion he was clearly feeling, "Why are we here if you do not mind us asking?" He said, genuinely confused as to why they were here. Staring at the embodiment of darkness, the man chuckled and replied. "All in due time young Pitch, for now, I must commend you on watching the young wizard. Magic has blessed him and for whatever reason, the leader of the light side of magic has decided to block the youth from his birthright." Glancing at each other, Jack spoke the unspoken question. "Sir, with all due respect, what or who is magic and better yet, why has she taken interest in the child?" Nodding in agreement, Pitch watched as the old man sighed before leaning back and speaking. "Magic or Magick as she went by in the olden days, is a deity far older than most. She has been a key formation in our universe and has a sub-race of humans gifted with her power. He reasons for taking interest in the child are unknown to myself or anyone but her sadly. But my task for you is just to protect him, I know you both have taken an interest in him but I feel like he will be a great part of your lives in the near future so for now, Keep doing what you were and stay safe young ones, He is a pivotal part of future if magic herself has taken notice of him," With that, the two spirits were back with Harry Potter, The words of the old man echoing in their minds. Both their thoughts on the small child sleeping softly beside them, just how important were this small child in their life?

A/N: I know, This chapter was kind of lame but I guess I needed to add how the MOM was in this, I will continue on with the story as is but this chapter was essential for getting some background and insight of the future as always, Review if you like and I will continue to write. Chao


End file.
